El Elixir
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Cuando la curiosidad se combina con el ingrediente especializado para desatar el deseo, hasta el santo más noble puede convertirse en el peor de los bastardos. [Este fic es para el Concurso Lemon de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español]


_[One-Shot]_

**El Elixir**

—Gohan S. S. Videl—

_Cuando la curiosidad se combina con el ingrediente especializado para desatar el deseo, hasta el santo más noble puede convertirse en el peor de los bastardos._

**D**isclaimer:

**Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama.**

_El Elixir _© Adilay Fanficker.

**A**dvertencias: Lemon. | Un poco de OOC en los personajes.

**A**claración: Ubicado antes de la pelea contra Majin Bū. | Este fic es para el Concurso Lemon de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.

**N**otas de autora:

_No tengo mucho que decir salvo que, la mitad de esto lo escribí a tiempo record gracias unos fallos con el archivo original._

_No deseo dejarme de ese problema. _

_Gracias por leer y espero no haya quedado tan soso. _

_Gracias a la página por dejarme participar._

_Nos leeremos pronto._

* * *

_**•**_

* * *

_Gohan es el Gran Saiyaman_.

Es un hecho. ¡Ella lo tenía al fin! Pero lamentablemente de nada le servía si él se empeñaba en negarlo.

Videl meditaba en lo que podría o no pasar si se atrevía o no a hacer lo que había planeado desde hace unas horas cuando despertó violentamente de su cama y se dijo a sí misma que no se equivocaba.

Después de todo... _ese plan_, estaba en contra de todo lo que Videl creía.

_Gohan es el Gran Saiyaman_.

Ella lo sabía, estaba convencida de que no estaba exagerando ni imaginando nada. Su sexto sentido estaba funcionando bien; a la perfección. Este le decía que no se dejase engañar por las estúpidas excusas del muchacho. Estaba atrapado como un ratón; uno (sumamente nervioso) y como tal intentaría valerse de cualquier oportunidad para huir de ella.

_Gohan es el Gran Saiyaman_.

Debía ser un tipo astuto.

Pero ahora que estaba convencida, sólo faltaba una declaración directa. Necesitaba que él lo aceptase al fin y se dejase de estupideces.

«Gohan no es tan fácil de doblegar» pensó Videl meditando de algún modo de sacarle la verdad. Cuando el Gran Saiyaman entraba en acción, Gohan parecía protegerse a sí mismo de cualquier persona o cosa que lo amenazase se alguna manera. Atrás de esos harapos horribles se ocultaba un tímido pelele. Era a ese héroe de las poses ridículas al que no debía enfrentar, sino a la forma más débil: Gohan Son.

Hay que pensarlo bien.

_¿Gohan es un fenómeno?_

¡Al diablo! Gohan Son podría ser cualquier tipo de bicho raro con habilidades asombrosas (quizás la más asombrosa era la capacidad de volar) sin embargo seguía siendo un hombre. Y como uno debía tener su _Talón de Aquiles_, había que descubrir cuál era.

Y qué tal si...

_Gohan es un hombre._

¿Podría poner a prueba esa _humanidad_?

«Claro» se dijo dándose ánimos, «¿Por qué no?».

Pronto la campana que daba por terminadas las clases sonó ocasionando que los pocos alumnos que se habían dignado a venir en este viernes saliesen con el típico aire de amor por la libertad. Amor por el fin de semana.

Como una fiera y silenciosa depredadora, Videl siguió a su presa hasta el baño de caballeros; ahí apoyó su espalda en la pared y (mentalizándose) maquilló sus próximos pasos hacía la anhelada victoria.

Algo llameó adentro de su cuerpo incitándola a no claudicar. A no echarse para atrás ahora que estaba tan cerca de desenmascarar al ridículo tipo de las poses exageradas.

Ya le mostraría ella cuáles eran las mejores poses. Al menos para que dejara de hacer el tonto frente a la gente.

Pero antes. Necesitaba darse un poco de valor; una subida de adrenalina no iba a causarle problemas, o eso esperaba.

Del bolsillo de su playera larga, Videl sacó una cápsula, que al activarla una latita de aluminio con etiqueta roja cayó en su mano derecha tras una pequeña nube blanca.

Sin pensarlo la abrió y bebió su contenido rápidamente.

_Esto iba definitivamente en contra de todo lo que creía._

Todo sea por llegar a la verdad.

…

Cuando Gohan lavó sus manos con dedicación y las secó en su playera, no se imaginó que al salir del sanitario con las claras intenciones de volver a casa, se encontraría con lo que podría ser su peor pesadilla.

—¡Se-señorita Videl! —se asustó de verla ahí—, ¿q-qué hace aquí?

Si sus instintos saiyajin no le fallaban, algo estaba realmente mal aquí. Videl estaba... ¿temblando un poco?

Se preocupó. ¿Acaso debía llevarla a la enfermería?

No, por favor. Ahora no era oportuno nada de eso, debía llegar a casa para ayudar a su madre a traer más leña pues ya se había acabado. Goten iba a pasar la tarde y noche con Trunks por lo que quedaba sobre sus hombros el hacerse cargo. Si anochecía, iba a ser muy molesto recolectar leña.

—¿Señorita Videl? —ella levantó su mirada brillante y él por poco se sintió intimidado—. ¿E-es... e-está usted bi-bien?

Videl lo miró enojada. Él tragó saliva pesadamente; un alumno intentó pasar de Gohan golpeando su hombro al salir, sin embargo por la mueca que hizo sin duda le dolió mucho hacer eso. Masculló algunas palabras en contra del chico sin dejar de caminar, quizás porque pensó que Videl iba a matarlo por él.

Gohan dio dos pasos nerviosos y temblorosos hacia un _sitio seguro._ Sin embargo Videl le impidió ir más lejos poniendo un pie sobre la pared.

Debía ser raro que una chica tan pequeña hiciera que un joven tan vigoroso como Gohan se asustase, pero así fue.

—Y-yo ya de-debo... i-irme...

Videl no lo dejó terminar de hablar porque el único movimiento que él no se esperaba de su parte ocurrió: ella bajó el pie con violencia, lo sujetó del chaleco e inexplicablemente lo obligó a agacharse a su altura para sellar sus labios con los de ella.

Pasmado. Incrédulo. Mareado. Gohan no supo describirlo; sea como sea, tanto su nariz como su paladar pronto se vieron atacados por un exótico dulzor que lo incitó a abrir la boca y aceptar la lengua de la señorita.

Él no tenía ni la menor idea de qué diablos estaba pasando, sólo sabía que en un segundo había estado afuera del baño y al siguiente estaba de regreso.

Con la espalda apoyada contra la pared al fondo entre los cubículos del baño y los lavabos, esperó a que ella asegurase la puerta de estos con los seguros correspondientes y volviese.

No se sentía mal, ni siquiera recordaba la definición de esa palabra. Con la razón nublada por una fuerza desconocida, Gohan lamió sus labios recreando ese extraño sabor que... por alguna razón, quería volver a probar.

—Si te mueves un solo centímetro de donde estás, voy a cortarte en pedazos —amenazó Videl deshaciéndose de una de sus coletas sin dejar de mirarlo. A una distancia prudente.

Gohan no pudo sorprenderse más cuando se vio a sí mismo respondiendo:

—Tú a mí, no podrías tocarme un solo cabello aunque se te fuese la vida en ello.

Obvio, esa respuesta no le agradó a Videl en lo más mínimo. Se mostró sumamente molesta cuando se desamarró la siguiente coleta, dejando sus pertenencias en el lavabo.

—Bien —aceptó—. Entonces muévete un centímetro, y me iré.

Gohan no sabía que había estado sonriendo hasta que de su cara se esfumó la curvatura de sus labios. ¿Por qué había estado sonriendo? Esto no era divertido, era raro... demasiado. Y el calor que empezaba a subir desde su ingle hasta la garganta no lo ayudó a calmarse.

Se dejó caer de trasero al piso.

—Y según tú, ¿por qué no querría que te fueses?

¿En serio había dicho eso?

Tragó saliva, pero su cuerpo parecía pensar por sí mismo. Gohan quiso preguntar qué diablos estaba pasando, pero lo que sea que lo haya poseído se negaba a obedecerlo. Se negaba a dejar de seguir esta extraña situación.

Videl lo miró coqueta (¿pero qué...?) antes de tomar los bordes de su playera y sostenerla entre sus delicados dedos, alzándolo como si fuese un vestido y ella una niña inocente.

Ese _alguien_ en el cuerpo de Gohan supo más rápido que el propio joven lo que estaba pasando. Exhaló lento y silenciosamente emocionado.

—¿Y qué esperas? —preguntó ronco y hasta agresivo—, hazlo.

—Paciencia —Videl se dio la vuelta dándole a Gohan una vista espectacular de su trasero.

Como si él mismo fuese un espectador adentro de su propio cuerpo, Gohan se quiso tapar los ojos con las palmas de sus manos pero lo único que provocó fue que sus articulaciones se tensaran ante las lentas acciones de Videl.

Ella estaba subiéndose la playera. Sin prisas. Meneando un poco su cabeza para que su cabello rozase la prenda antes de que esta saliese de su cabeza.

—¿Te moverás?

Él le sonrió con complicidad.

—Ya sabes que no.

Dejando de preguntarse _estupideces _cómo "¿por qué?", o "¿en qué momento…?" Gohan guardó silencio tratando de no echar a perder sus… ¿planes? El "Gohan interno" se sonrojó, ¿cuáles planes para hacer qué?

Como si un enchufe se hubiese desprendido de su cerebro. Los ojos de Gohan se ennegrecieron a medida de que la prenda subía y subía por el cuerpo de la única chica que él jamás se habría atrevido a mirar de… ese modo.

Jamás. Nunca se hubiese pensado en hacer algo semejante.

Aunque su cara ardió; aunque sus manos temblaron cubiertas en sudor, Gohan no claudicó en su postura. Se mantuvo recto sobre la pared y aprovechando que su pantalón era lo suficientemente holgado como para que no se notase el bulto que comenzaba a crecer abajo éstos.

¿Desde cuándo Videl se comportaba así con él?

¿Desde cuándo él se comportaba así con ella?

Esto no podía ser normal. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla (o sueño era este)?

Para cuando Videl se llevó las manos tras la espalda y desabrochó el sostén, Gohan apretó los dientes esperando a que ella se diese la vuelta. Se lamió los labios imaginando que podía saborear los que sus ojos tenían enfrente.

—Confiesa, Gohan.

¿Qué era lo que debía confesar?

Mientras ella se acercaba con los pechos al aire deslizamiento de pies lento. Él simplemente no pudo.

—Dímelo. ¡Dímelo! —insistió tomándole de las mejillas.

—Yo soy…

…

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Gohan se encontró agitado, sudoroso y encontrándose de primera mano con buró. Arriba de éste habían un reloj despertador sonando estruendosamente y una lata de aluminio con etiqueta roja que ponía: "para soñar con lo que se desea".

La apretó con fuerza y la arrojó lejos en el bote de basura.

Esta era la última vez que tomaba esas cosas para mantenerse despierto.


End file.
